


Not Enough

by Dokuganryu



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsunari/Ieyasu. Not a nice end for Ieyasu, so just a warning there! Also I didn't write this to be complete non-con, it's more dub-con than anything. </p>
<p>'Mitsu-' the young lord began, swiftly cut off as the hilt of Mitsunari's sword slammed into his naked stomach, violently spitting up blood as his body lulled sideways. 'SILENCE' Mitsunari screamed at him, 'You have no right to say anything to me...' he licked his lips, his body shivering in greedy anticipation, his mind getting carried away with all the glorious images of Ieyasu's body in various, decimated states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Clutching his sword in a vice like grip, his head bowed low as he swaggered forwards, the dark aura encased him, shielding him from any form of light that threatened his kingdom. 'Ieyasu...Ieyasu...' he was chanting the name in a sort of mantra to himself, tilting his head, only to curl his lips into a smirk, a near maniacal laugh leaving his throat as the semi conscious body of his foe lay in the dust of Sekigahara.

 

Too many thoughts were flooding his mind. How should he finish him off? Where should he cut him? What noises would he make as his life was being ripped from him? Amongst these there was still one thought that stayed with him, and always had since the day the rain had lashed against his body... _His body_. 'Hideyoshi-sama...Can you see me now? Watch me as I tear his body asunder...But even that will never be enough to satisfy me...' the silver haired youth stopped, his golden eyes burning into Ieyasu's.

 

'Mitsu-' the young lord began, swiftly cut off as the hilt of Mitsunari's sword slammed into his naked stomach, violently spitting up blood as his body lulled sideways. 'SILENCE' Mitsunari screamed at him, 'You have no right to say anything to me...' he licked his lips, his body shivering in greedy anticipation, his mind getting carried away with all the glorious images of Ieyasu's body in various, decimated states.

 

He just stood for a few moments, watching as the boy crawled across the floor like a worm fleeing from a bird of prey. It was a sight that greatly excited him, in more ways than one. 'I don't know where to begin with you...Do I dice you up nicely? Slit your throat and watch as you choke on your own blood?' the dark king chuckled, feeling his body shiver in pleasure at the imagery he was creating for himself. Soon it wouldn't be just in his imagination.

 

'You don't...want to...M-Mitsu...calm down..' Ieyasu coughed, his body spent from the fight he'd had with Mitsunari. Corpses of his men littered Sekigahara, Tadakatsu was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed the worst had happened. This utterly destroyed him, but he had no time to grieve right now while his life was hanging on Mitsunari's sanity.

 

Ieyasu's pleas were like music to his ears, enjoying the tone of his voice as he begged for his pathetic life. Slowly he knelt down beside his body, gripping the boy's bloodied chest plate, tearing it off, carelessly tossing it aside. 'Not enough...' he murmured, digging his nails deep into Ieyasu's pectorals, clawing at his flesh, shaking in delight as blood began to form in the deep welts. Oh how he loved to see that colour trickling out of him.

 

The young lord stifled a pained cry as Mitsunari ripped into his skin with his oddly sharp nails, 'M-Mitsu...' he lifted the arm he could move fluidly to briefly touch Mitsunari's cheek, receiving a sharp backhand for his troubles. 'Don't you DARE touch me...with the hands you used to...Disgusting...' he spat, tugging off both of his gloves, placing one of his slender hands around Ieyasu's neck, tightening his grip intermittently.

 

'Still...Not enough...It's never going to be enough even if I squeeze all of the life out of you!' Mitsunari dug his nails into Ieyasu's neck, his other hand tearing off the already ruined clothing that covered his lower half, leaving the other completely exposed for all to see his shame. Once there was a time the brunette would have loved to have been undressed by the silver fox, feeling his touch, making him experience true pleasure at his hands. Though he would never have that now, it was only a fleeting thought.

 

The slender male pulled away from well built body of his foe, his thin eyes burning into every muscle, drinking in the sight of his oh-so-perfect body. Mitsunari hated it. He hated everything about the man in front of him. Yet the thing that caught his attention the most was the fact Ieyasu was aroused. 'You're sick...Are you really enjoying me cleansing your sins like this?' he snapped, pressing the toe of his shoe hard into the offending object. He only smiled a little innocently at Mitsunari's words, 'Well...you know I've always...A-ah, never mind...' he trailed off, realising now would not be the time to say those three words to him, even if he wanted the other to know before his end was met.

 

He grimaced slightly as his rather sensitive area was being given a rough rubbing, feeling it twitch into life. He opened his mouth, ready to scream at the other for daring to speak to him, pausing when he heard the faint mumblings. '...What? Go on...You may as well say it. They could be the last words you speak after all.' he removed his foot, choosing instead to straddle the young lord, feeling the hardness press into his own groin, taking now as the time to strip himself of his armour. It was a rarity to see Mitsunari reveal any part of his pale flesh; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other's torso, noting how it was relatively unscathed bar one or two old gashes. He remembered how he'd gotten them too, but he thought it best not to bring it up.

 

He hadn't realised he'd been staring until Mitsunari gripped his face, pulling him to look straight into his cold eyes. 'Say it.' '...always loved you.' The dark king had most certainly expected those words to leave his lips, but that didn't alter his feelings about hearing them. '...Do not lie to me.' he answered, dragging a single finger across Ieyasu's abdomen, stopping short of the erection he held, almost proudly. 'You are the epitome of my hatred...All of it is rooted in you.' His words were quiet, but he was visibly shaking. 'I know...Mitsunari. Though that doesn't mean my words are false...' The dark haired lord was not afraid to embrace the death he knew was coming, but he was afraid of leaving Mitsunari behind.

 

'SILENCE' the silver fox bellowed once more, his voice ringing out on the desolate battlefield, the dust clouds beginning to settle around them, signalling the fight was nearing its conclusion. 'You will lie there and accept what i'm going to do you...I will draw the pleas from your lips as I tear you apart!' he licked his lips, grinning down at his prey, beginning his assault by clamping his mouth around Ieyasu's, biting on his lip to draw out his blood, his tongue lapping at it like a starved dog before he plunged the muscle deep into his foe's mouth. It was a moment he'd waited for since he first felt what he had for the aggressive male, but he'd be lying if he said he thought this would be how it'd all unfold. He opened up his mouth to allow Mitsunari to dominate the kiss, a groan suppressed in his throat as their tongues slid against one another, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth.

 

That moan irritated him. He didn't want him to enjoy his death. Slowly he pulled away, Ieyasu's blood slicking his lips, his eyes retaining that maniacal glint as he swiped it away with his slim fingers. 'Mmm...' the silver haired lord allowed himself a small moan, feeling his cock twitch into life at the taste of Ieyasu's blood flooding his senses. He made a show of undoing the ties of his trousers, hastily revealing himself to his rival, knowing this was what he thought he wanted. He let out a small groan of discomfort as his lips throbbed from the aggressive kiss, but his focus shifted quickly to Mitsunari's length, watching as he stroked the inches into life, evidently aroused by the sight of the Mikawa lord as he lay within the embrace of death.

 

'It's a strange feeling knowing what you're going to do now Mitsunari...Something I definitely dreamed about, back before I killed Hide-' An ear-splitting shriek left the brunette's lips as Mitsunari didn't hesitate to breech his rear with the tip of his cock, 'Don't. You. DARE. Say _his_ name!' Mitsunari's anger literally had no bounds when it came to anyone mentioning his late lord. He took no care at all as he pushed inside the tightness, groaning loudly as he forced his way into Ieyasu, elated by the expression on his face. 'M-Mitsu...A-ah...nn' his words caught in his throat as his lower half felt as if it was being torn apart by Mitsunari's cock, relentlessly ripping through him with each thrust. The silver haired male was spurred on the more Ieyasu suppresed his pained cries, throwing his head back, laughing as he filled him fully.

 

'Ieyasu...IEYASU...IEYASUUUUUUUU!' his throat was raw from screaming his rival's name, his eyes clouded over with the intense pleasure of knowing he was causing him pain, though it was still not enough for him. The pounding became more intense, his movements more fluid, noticing the stench of blood mingling with that of arousal, laughing as he realised he'd caused Ieyasu to spill more of his delicious crimson fluid. To him, this pain was worse than death. He would gladly welcome it if it meant Mitsunari would stop impaling him on his length. It was an odd feeling to be given what you want after a long time, only to find you despise every moment of it. Though it was the sight of Mitsunari caked in sweat and dirt, gyrating on top of him, fucking him with no remorse that still caused his body to tremble from pleasure.

 

The tightness was becoming too much for him, massaging his cock as he increased his pace, shamelessly moaning as he indulged in his hatred, his nails clawing at Ieyasu's sweat slicked skin. 'Yesssss...' he hissed, 'suck me into you like the greedy. Whore. You. ARE!' he punctuated each of the words with a rough thrust, his climax reaching it's pinnacle as the brunette's body began to convulse around him. He took hold of Ieyasu's organ, squeezing the base of it tightly, a silent warning he was not going to be granted his pleasure. The Osaka lord was too far gone in a flurry of hatred and pleasure, screeching Ieyasu's name louder and louder, his orgasm hitting him like the blast from a cannon, his cock fully emptying inside of his rival, filling him completely with his essence.

 

His golden eyes returned from their hazy cover, staring into Ieyasu's brown ones, enjoying the small amount of fear he could see growing. 'Did I not give you what you desired? Filled your vile body with what it wanted?' He spat, letting go of Ieyasu's leaking length, pulling himself out of the mess he'd made. It was very clear to him now Mitsunari had most certainly changed and his old self was never going to come back. He was also aware it was his fault he was like this, staring at him, panting, saliva trickling down his chin, his lust tinted with the need to decimate him.

 

'You wanted to do that...Mitsunari...Now who's telling lies?' He was rewarded with a punch to his jaw, feeling a couple of his teeth become loose, spitting them out with a groan of pain. 'FUCK YOU. I've beaten you, cut you, ripped you apart with the exact thing you fucking wanted, and it STILL wasn't enough for you was it?' the silver haired boy pounded his fists against Ieyasu's chest, his blood boiling up once more as the other just innocently smiled at him, as if to say ''I forgive you''. He didn't want it. He didn't want his forgiveness. No, it was _him_ who needed to apologise. 'I never wanted it to end like this...I don't fear the death I know you're going to give me, but it won't absolve you...You'll still want more.'

 

The young lord looked to the other, whose eyes had an unreadable expression. One, two, three; he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd plunged his blade into Ieyasu's body, covering himself in the blood splattering his rival, laughing victoriously as the Mikawa lord's head lulled limply to the side, the last sight he saw before his eyes closed forever was Mitsunari's sword embedded in his chest. His breathing was heavy, his hands trembling as he looked at how they were dyed a beautiful colour. 'Dead...You're DEAD.' He finally had what he wanted, his euphoria evident on his features as he broke into a giddy smile as he bathed in Ieyasu's blood. Though a heavy thought struck him, causing his brow to furrow and his anguish to surface. He was right...The bastard he'd just slaughtered was right.

 

It wasn't enough.


End file.
